Technical Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a percussion instrument and, more specifically, to a hand held drum.
Description of the Related Art
Currently in the field of percussion instruments, those musical instruments which are usually struck, shook, or induce noise through friction include the tambourine, shaker, cabasa, bell, cymbal, LP one handed triangle and the like and such instruments are used to play music or create rhythms. However, these instruments are not drums and do not make drum sounds. Moreover, these instruments do not have a bouncing action that lets the player play off the bounce similar to how a guitarist plays off a delay. The LP one handed triangle does have a pivoting action but it is more rigid, rather than a more fluid motion which can reward the player with an unexpected bonus beat or two.
One previous drum includes those in a standard drum kit, such as bass drum, floor drum, snare drum, hanging/rack toms are drums characterized by the sound they create when their head is struck from the outside. Drums are usually played with drum sticks, but other beaters such as the brush or the rute can be used to achieve very different sounds. One disadvantage of this approach is that drums can only generate as complex a rhythmic pattern as the operator can generate through drum sticks and foot pedal.
Another previous drum includes the pellet drum or rattle drum are a class of drums characterized by their two head construction either a single double-headed drum or two hemispherical single-headed drums joined together with the heads facing outward, and two pellets, each connected by a cord to the outside of the drum or handle or multiple pellets placed loose inside the rattle drum. The drum is preferably attached to a vertical rod or handle, which is rotated back-and-forth between the palms causing the pellets to strike the outside surface of the drum heads generating a repeating sound or rattle. One disadvantage of this approach is that pellet or rattle drums can only generate a continuous rapid rhythm and that rhythm is fixed by the operators twisting speed and the length of cord.
Therefore, it is readily apparent there is a recognizable unmet need for a bounce back shaker drum and methods of use that may be configured to address at least some aspects of the problems discussed above common to the traditional percussion instruments, which specifically functions to provide a varying rhythms from a lightweight instrument with a bouncing action that lets the player play off the bounce and produce complicated rhythm patterns with ease. Rhythm patterns that may be very strenuous when played on the bongos, for instance, but alternatively may be played on the bounce back shaker drum with far less effort and fatigue.